


Has A Nice (Ear)Ring To It

by ineedmysickfix



Series: Scottish Safehouse: Polychives Edition [8]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: All the fluff!!!!, DIY Ear Piercing, Fluff, Jon's partners simp over him being in a band, Multi, S1 Polycule, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives), The Mechanisms Were Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist's College | University Band, polychives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedmysickfix/pseuds/ineedmysickfix
Summary: A drunken confession of Jon's old uni band leads to him piercing his partners' ears.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Sasha James/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Series: Scottish Safehouse: Polychives Edition [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049723
Comments: 15
Kudos: 95





	Has A Nice (Ear)Ring To It

**Author's Note:**

> Did I edit this fic so that there were 1337 words?....maybe.

It started, like many other great ideas do, with a night of getting wine drunk. Sasha had found a small stash of aged red wine while snooping around in the attic earlier that day and triumphantly declared that they all deserved to let loose and drain a bottle or two. And of course the others agreed, tannins be damned. Though Jon was very vocal about preferring white over red. 

They started slow, more of a wine tasting and chatting but soon escalated with Tim insisting on chugging half a bottle while Sasha and Martin simultaneously encouraged him and told him to stop. At some point Jon had started talking about his uni days; old friends, the feeling of freedom from his grandmother, his awkward first dates with Georgie, and he offhandedly mentioned being in a band before he was able to catch himself.

“Wait wait wait, excuse me?” Tim slurred, wine bottle still in hand, “ _You_ were in a band? Wow, Mr. Rockstar here, so what did you play? Bass? The tambourine?”

“I was, um, I was actually the lead singer.” There was a beat of silence before the room exploded into chaos. Drunk questions and song requests permeated throughout the small cabin and Jon wanted nothing more than for the couch to swallow him up.

Eventually he caved in and told tales of his college endeavors. How he and his band mates played gigs at local dive bars dressed up in steampunk regalia, faces full of makeup and lots of dramatic acting on the stage in between narrative songs that they wrote themselves. “I had my ears pierced at some point and I swear I wore so much eyeliner that I thought I’d never be able to get it off,” Jon chuckled as he took a swig of wine straight from the bottle, “But you know how uni bands go. We all majored in different subjects and once we graduated we ended up parting ways. Heh, I wonder what they’d think of me now.” A snobby scholar turned actual eldritch monster...that’d actually make for a really good song now that Jon thought about it.

“Jon,” Sasha affectionately wrapped an arm around his shoulders but mainly did so to steady herself, “I honestly cannot believe you kept this from us for so long. I can’t even begin to imagine what you looked like back then. Decked out in some sexy outfit and piercings and makeup, I bet you had people practically throwing themselves at you.” 

Jon shook his head fondly while Martin nearly choked on his drink at the thought of Jon back then. He’d been more or less quiet since the first mention of Jon’s old band as his brain had been trying to conjure up an accurate picture given the details of Jon’s past. He suddenly drained his glass and stood up, gaining the attention of everyone else. “I-,” he says, taking a second to gather his scrambled thoughts, “-am gonna go to bed. I’d love to hear more about uni Jon being hot and in a band but this is a lot for me right now.”

Tim bursts out laughing soon followed by Sasha. Jon gives a relieved smile as he stands up and grabs Martin’s hand, “Sounds like a wonderful idea, Martin. I think we’ve had enough fun for one night.” Martin smiles as he and Jon wrangle up Tim and Sasha and soon the four find themselves squished together in bed, whispering good nights and I love you’s before dropping off to sleep.

* * *

Living in a secluded cabin on the run from their monstrous past meant that none of them ever set an alarm and woke at their own times. More often than not Martin woke up knowing Jon and occasionally Sasha would already be up and about while he and Tim slept in. But this morning he was surprised to find himself completely alone in bed, the covers barely clinging to the body heat of its previous occupants.

Sitting up, Martin rubbed at his face and wondered why everyone would be up already, especially given how much they all drank the night before. He yawned and proceeded to head downstairs, intent on finding out what his partners were up to. What he didn’t expect to find was Tim sitting on the dining table while Sasha and Jon stood by the stove and heated up what looked like....was that a sewing needle? Martin rubbed his eyes but upon opening them again he confirmed that yes, his partners were about to do _something_ that was probably going to end up horribly.

“Morning, Martin!” Tim called cheerfully from the table, his legs swinging over the edge of the table, “Jon’s gonna pierce my ears! Do you want one? I feel like a single earring would suit you, maybe on the right ear if you catch my drift.”

...what? “What?” Martin’s brain tried to catch up with the situation as he looked from Tim to the table and noted the antiseptic next to a few of Sasha’s earrings. “Wait, what? Why?”

“Tim kept going on about how hot Jon must’ve looked with earrings after you fell asleep and it evolved into him wanting his ears pierced,” Sasha explained calmly, “So, logically Jon offered to do the piercings for him instead of going out to do it. Saves money and time like this, you know?” Why was she so okay with this? Normally she’d side with Martin on stupid decisions like this. 

“Wha- no! No, this is _not_ a good idea! What if Tim’s ears get infected or- or you do it incorrectly? Those don’t even look like the right tools to do this and- and-”

“Martin,” Jon’s calm voice interrupted Martin’s worries and he carefully placed the needle down as he walked up to his boyfriend and...oh, _oh_ he was wearing Sasha’s earrings. He was wearing the cute pastel pink heart earrings she got from Tim all those years back and Martin’s mouth hung open as he openly stared at Jon because he looked _good_ , which was silly because they were just earrings but- “It’s alright. I did my own piercings when I was younger and I still remember how to do it safely which includes how to take care of it afterwards. Besides, I quite literally have all the knowledge in the universe so I do actually Know how to do it correctly. Don’t worry, love.” 

Jon gave Martin a chaste kiss before walking back to where Sasha was sanitizing Tim’s earlobes. Martin watched as Jon reheated the needle and quickly brought it over to Tim and decided, fuck it. Why not let his boyfriend pierce his ear?

* * *

“Oh, man we look great!” Tim held up the small hand mirror, admiring his new ~~zirconium~~ diamond studs, while Jon bats Martin’s hand away as he tries to touch his own simple black stud earring. “Told you that it’d suit you, Marto.”

Martin couldn’t help but smile at the compliment. He smiled and leaned against Jon as they sat on the couch. The piercing itself was fairly painless and Jon really seemed to know what he was doing, even without having to Know. “Yeah, yeah, sure. But now we have to make sure we take care of our ears or else they’ll get infected.”

“Don’t worry,” Sasha said from where she was perched on the back of the couch, “You two have two piercing experts to help you out. Oh! And when you can finally take your piercings out we can go and buy some more for you! I think there’s a really nice jeweler in town we could go to.”

“Jewelers are nice but they charge too much,” Jon interjected, “I used to just buy supplies and make my own.”

“Oh oh oh! Let’s do that! I wanna make ones shaped like mushrooms!”

Martin laughed as his partners went on about earrings and he sneakily raised his hand to touch his own. Happy that he let them convince him to do this.

**Author's Note:**

> How do end fic good? lol
> 
> I had the idea of Jon using his diy punk skills and his Beholding power to pierce Tim's ears in the safehouse and once again it escalated into a fic. Comments and kudos are always appreciated!! And let me know if you have any ideas for this au <3
> 
> ALSO DISCLAIMER: DO NOT PIERCE YOUR EARS AT HOME!! (and don't go to a Claire's to do it) Go to a ~ professional ~ if you wanna get a piercing!!!!


End file.
